


<Insert Title Here>

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, I like these ships way too much though, So this is now a thing, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Best title ever. YayThese are basically brainless but somehow related 100-word drabbles I wrote because I was lacking inspirationEnjoy this mess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Best title ever. Yay  
> These are basically brainless but somehow related 100-word drabbles I wrote because I was lacking inspiration  
> Enjoy this mess

A coffin filled with white flowers. A bed of thorns. Blue butterflies fluttering about.  
When the clock ticks, it's heard even through the empty silence. Only one stirs to the chime of the bells. The girl yawns softly, brown eyes struggling to keep themselves open even as she gets up. She barely sees someone there...is that her? She can't figure it out.

"Don't mind me." Her other self laughs, red eyes glowing. She walks over and cups the girl's cheek with one hand, seemingly getting closer. "Go back to sleep now."

She does so, and then, all fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue-haired prince can't hear much besides rumbling thunder. Hands gripping the ruined wooden handrail, he walks down the winding staircase.

Soon, he feels someone else's presence. He whips around, and his eyes widen.

"Chrom..." His beloved tactician stands there, her eyes flickering between a dull brown and a shining crimson. Chrom can faintly make out white petals and glittering sapphire powder on her coat.

"Robin...?"

Her other self threatening to break out at any moment, Robin's eyes fill with tears, then she shuts them wordlessly.

Purple flames swirl about, and when Robin opens her eyes, she smiles evilly.

"Chrom."

**Author's Note:**

> Im just  
> Gonna go hide in the corner  
> Goodbye


End file.
